


The Shape and the Crow

by KataiBruh



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, and summaries, and writing, eventually, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataiBruh/pseuds/KataiBruh
Summary: While exploring new territory, Michael stumbles upon the newest killer added into the Entity's Realm.((Cue epic bonding montages where they braid each others hair and talk about boys. I'm bad at summaries! This is just a fic where my oc and Michael Myers bond throughout the fic and become more than they planned to be.





	1. Meetin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I know there's already a lot of "Killer x OC" stories on AO3, but I had this in my head for a while and I really wanted to write it out and post it. I do take constructive criticism, as well as any advice or tips you have for me or my story. Let me know what you think in the comments down below and I hope you enjoy!! :-)

The music in the air was soft, gentle. It flowed through the air, filling it with a calming presence. The music would swell, the symphony growing in volume with intensity that made Michael sway slightly, before calming back down. He had been out for a walk; the fog had taken him to a new place. It was a mansion, huge and dark. The place looked as if it was ransacked by a pack of wild wolves, furniture was toppled, and paintings were torn. Michael was exploring when he first heard the soothing melody, coming somewhere deep inside the mansion. He ascended stairs, walking through long hallways in hopes of finding the source. 

The music was beautiful, and each moment that went by had Michael craving more. However, it seemed to travel and echo throughout the house, leaving him confused and frustrated. Eventually, the music began to get louder, and he continued his exploration of the house in hopes of finding whatever that beautiful melody was. 

One thing Michael noticed as he looked around was the fact that there were  _ a lot _ of crows in this mansion. Crows perched on fallen furniture, beady eyes staring directly into his soul. Each one he passed stared him down and judge him, their eyes never leaving him until he was out of sight. This left Michael unnerved, but the volume of the beautiful music getting louder brought him out of that state. As he explored, he noticed many of the portraits had the faces ripped, deep claw marks. It made him think about what sort of monster was creeping through the shadows of the house. 

He finally came upon an already-opened door which opened into what looked to be a balcony overlooking a huge empty room. A ballroom, he assumed. Below, there was a small dusty table with an equally as dusty small stereo upon it. The radio emitted the sweet melody Michael has been looking for, and its sound echoed around the empty ballroom as well as the empty halls. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music. 

Suddenly, there was the soft sound of someone, or something, moving. His eyes snapped open as he peered down to see a figure prancing around, twirling and twisting their body. The figure was stepping specifically, whoever was dancing seemed to be planning out how they were to make their next move. Their feet delicately placed and barely making any noise at all, the sound of fabric swishing around them was just as quiet. 

The more Michael listened, he could also hear a faint humming coming from below. The figure continued to dance around, apparently oblivious to the audience they had in the room with them. It was only when they finally stepped into a strip of moonlight that he could get a better look. 

The figure was a young woman, a ballerina, judging by her ballet shoes and ribbons that wrapped around her hands and wrist. Her skin was pale, borderline sickly, and her whole outfit seemed to revolve around one theme: a bird, more specifically a crow.

As Michael studied her, he noticed the long beak on her mask, as well as the ribbons and dark purple-ish feathers that accessorized her mask as well as her costume. Her tutu looked like it had seen better days, ripped and rugged. The material appeared to be satin, with a small amount of tulle underneath to give the skirt a popping look and was attached to a satin camisole with an open back. Her tights had small tears in them, revealing the pale skin beneath, and even a few scars. Her ribbons from her ballet shoes and the ribbons on her hands and wrist seemed ragged at the ends, and one thing that Michael thought was extremely peculiar, was the long-feathered wings attached to her back. They fluttered and stretched with every big movement of her arms, as if they were connected to her arms themselves. When she turned her back to him, he could see them disappear into the flesh in her back, but the skin there seemed red and irritated. He wondered briefly if it hurt her.

The figured continued to dance, her body contorted and twisted to the music, and it was almost inhuman how she moved so fast yet so quiet. Finally, the music faded, and so did the girl. She let her arms rest by her sides, her head bowing slightly. The quiet filled the air, and Michael could hear his own heart beating in his chest. 

The girl’s head snapped up, startling Michael. He took a few steps into the dark, not wanting to be caught creeping around when he possibly shouldn’t have. The girl turned immediately, her eyes scanning the darkness. Time seemed to slow down as she gazed, her glare intense and scary as she peered around. Her eyes landed on Michael, who froze. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but shut it. She reached out a hand – or rather a claw, Michael noticed, towards him. He stepped back, suddenly feeling uneasy with the situation. He backed into the hall, practically power-walking towards the front door. 

A faint ‘wait!’ could be heard echoing around, but Michael didn’t stay to find out what the girl wanted from him. As he maneuvered around the house, trying to remember the way he came, he could hear the loud sounds of the birds crowing. They stared him down, cawing loudly in his face as he made his way down the double stairs of the front of the house. The sounds of flapping wings and caws filled his ears, and a dark figure dropped down in front of him. Stepping from the now disappearing form was the girl, hands in front of her to show she had no weapons. He stepped forward again, almost threatening and she backed away.

“I just want to talk,” She said coolly, her eyes trained on him. “Please.” She added, quietly. 

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked in a silent discussion of who would blink first. He stepped again, but this time the girl didn’t move. She straightened up, claws curling into a fist but then relaxing. “I haven’t seen anyone or anything since I got here, please stay…” She whispered, her eyes still trained on him. Those brown orbs seemed to be filled with hope and wonder, but Michael couldn’t care less. He shouldn’t have come here in the first place. He took another step, but the girl continued to stand her ground. 

When it was evident Michael would have to get physical in order to leave, his shoulders slumped. The girl perked up for a moment, and Michael couldn’t help but notice the young woman’s sudden excitement. “You’ll stay?” She asked, trying to contain her emotions. He shrugged, he wasn’t feeling like fighting and he doubted it would be bad to get to know the new killer the Entity had dumped into their realm.

The girl beamed immediately. “Oh, thank you!” She said, clasping her hands – claws, - together. She was excited, that much was obvious. Her grin revealed smaller fangs in her upper row of teeth, sort of like a vampire. Michael almost rolled his eyes, almost. “Oh, uh, would you like to go sit in the parlor?” She asked, gesturing down one of the dark halls. He started walking that way, figuring it would be nice to sit after being on his feet for so long. Quickly walking over to lead him to the room, the girl easily caught up with the stocky man. Her long legs appeared to be the source of her quickness. 

The parlor was like the rest of the house, furniture turned over and tears in the carpet and wallpaper. The girl walked to the middle of the room, picking up a couple of chairs and a table that seemed to be tossed over, dusting them off and patting the seat, gesturing for Michael to sit. “I apologize for the mess, I would have cleaned up more had I known I would had company” She said, leaning on her elbows and resting her face in her hands. 

“Oh, how rude of me! I never asked your name. And that would be…?” She waited for an answer, but Michael remained silent. He never really liked talking to strangers. When he was young, the doctors always poked and prodded him, eventually he learned to not talk at all. She stared expectantly, but when it became clear she wasn’t going to get an answer any time soon, she looked slightly uncomfortable and cleared her throat.

“Oh, um, well I’m Corvus. At least, I think that’s my name. I can’t remember a lot, I think the Entity, if that is his name, wiped a lot of my memory. All I know is the name Corvus, which I found out is actually a type of crow. I learned it from reading in the library just down the hall from here.” She talked on, discussing all of the knowledge she had learned, before stopping suddenly. 

“Uh, sorry. I really like crows.” She seemed embarrassed, looking down at her lap. Michael tilted his head, slightly, but didn’t make any more movements.

It was quiet, and Michael being really bored at that point, decided to take a look around the room. His eyes caught on a painting of two women, embraced. The younger woman looked so happy, grinning from ear-to-ear while holding the other woman. The other, however, seemed to have a small smile with eyes that didn’t exactly look as though they had good intentions. 

Corvus noticed him looking and turned. “Oh…” She said quietly, squinting as if she was trying to remember who the people were. “I have hazy memories when I see those two, but for the life of me I can’t see or remember anything correctly when I think about it.” She shrugged. He turned to look at her, tilting his head again. She turned back to him and they locked eyes for a moment. 

“So, you don’t talk, huh?” she asked, resting her head in her hands once more. He nodded, he didn’t talk since  _ the incident _ , and it was just a habit he kept up with. She hummed but didn’t ask any more further questions. They sat in silence for a moment, before Corvus spoke up again. “Do you have your own house where you hang?” She asked, sitting up more. He thought for a moment but didn’t know how to explain that his area was more like multiple homes along a street rather than just one big mansion. He nodded, figuring it wouldn’t do much to try to explain it in gestures.

“Maybe you could show me?” She said, leaning forward with excitement in her eyes. He considered it for a moment before shrugging and crossing his arms, he didn’t know if he should lead her back to his area or not. He didn’t know if he liked her all that much yet and didn’t want to lead her on. 

“Oh, pretty please? I’ve been stuck in this house for god knows how long. I could really use some fresh air. The Entity, or whatever you can call him, won’t let me out.” She pleaded, “Every time I try go through the fog I just end up back here. Maybe, if he was I was with you, he would let me through?” She leaned forward more, her eyes watching his every move. He sighed and nodded before standing up and beginning to head out.

Corvus smiled and immediately hopped up to join him, and Michael couldn’t help but smile too. This girl seemed way too easy to please, apparently. They walked out from the parlor, into the hall, and out of the mansion. As they began to walk into the fog, Corvus grabbed onto Michaels arm. He was slightly annoyed at the touch but didn’t shove her off. 

The fog was thick and heavy, barely allowing the two to see two feet before them. Eventually the fog separated and thinned, revealing a street lined with empty houses. Michael could hear the girl gasping quietly, and when he looked over he noticed how her eyes were darting everywhere. “Oh, you have these too?” She pointed at a generator, and Michael briefly wondered how new the girl was to the realm.

Michael let the girl walk around and explore, with her occasionally pointing out items she found in her area as well. “These houses are weird. Some have doors, and some don’t?” She asked, running her hand down the open-doorway. Michael had felt the same curiosity when the Entity first took him, but he also had the familiarity of the neighborhood he had stalked in for so long. She hummed, stepping out of the house and down the steps. “It’s a beautiful neighborhood, did you live here before?” She asked, looking up to meet his eyes. He titled his hand slightly, causing Corvus to tilt hers. “Too complicated to explain?” She asked, and Michael nodded. 

A soft caw turned both of their attention to a small like crow. It cawed again, more loudly, its beady eyes trained on Corvus. “Hello little one,” she whispered, immediately flocking to the bird and crouching down to eye-length with the crow. She softly began to pet the crow, and Michael watched in fascination as the crow practically leaned into her touch. She scratched the crows head lightly before scooping up the tiny bird in her claws and standing up fully.

“Want to hold him?” She asked as she turned to Michael, holding out the bird in her palms. Michael was surprised that the crows were that friendly to Corvus, considering that the crows usually ignored or cawed at him whenever he got near. Michael hesitantly held out a hand and placed a small hand on the crows back. Corvus seemed to watch intently as he gently patted the bird before quickly retracting his hand. He never really liked animals very much, and was cautious around anything that could bite him in any way.

She laughed softly and set the bird on her shoulder. “Thank you for letting me come with you here. It was nice to  _ finally _ get out of that mansion. I should be going, though. Maybe I’ll see you around?” She gave a hopeful smile, and Michael simply nodded. Her smile grew, and she nodded, before saying her final goodbyes and heading back into the fog. Michael waved at the girl, the silence settling in when her form finally disappeared. Now, the only thing that kept Michael company in the silent neighborhood was the now familiar crows. 


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus ends up somewhere she isn't supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhh this is so late!! I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting. I sort of fell out of the fandom, but I'm back! Hopefully I can turn out more chapters. Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos!! I really appreciate it!! This is really rushed towards the end, and sort of short. I've had this in my google docs since forever and was really worried about actually posting it, so here I am!! The next chapter will be big and juicy and hopefully I'll be able to spill more about Corvus's past and her real name because spelling Corvus is actually irritating.
> 
> I also made some cute fan art from a scene in here, if you'd like to check it out here's the link:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kataibruh/art/dumb-bitch-syndrome-779467012?ga_submit_new=10%3A1546493288

The Entity and the killer must establish a relationship of trust before the killer can properly use their own powers to aid them in the trials. It had been a minute, but Corvus had been on good behavior for long enough to be granted her powers: turning into a crow.

Now the idea itself seemed dumb, even Corvus laughed at the beginning, but when she realized how sneaky it was she fell in love. Survivors don’t really pay attention to the crows, don’t notice how their beady little eyes follow them around as they go from generator to generator. She would often used this to her advantage, learning how to speak with the crows, to gain insight and locations of the survivors during the trials she attended. Now, with her ability to turn into a crow, she could patiently follow survivors and accurately plan a time to strike without having to rely on her feathered friends as much.

It was relatively easy to sneak around as a crow, considering they were everywhere, and Corvus wanted to use this to her advantage. Unfortunately, she was still stuck in her own pocket reality, very few times did the Entity allow her out; However, this was only for trials.  The Entity had blocked off any real paths to her realm, and only a select few managed to worm their way in. 

None had been too good company like the man in the blue overalls had been quiet and strange, but better company than any of the others. They were all big, talking down to Corvus as if she was a child. The thought made her stomp her foot in frustration, but remembered the overalls man once more.

Thinking about her occasional visits she had gotten from the man, making her smile at the memory. The man in the blue overalls - she still hasn't gotten his name! - that had been visiting her more often than the others, much to Corvus’ delight. He was a peculiar man, he didn’t speak all that much. It could be irritating at times, Corvus couldn’t really hold a conversation when the other participant wasn’t… participating, but she still enjoyed the man's presence and always filled in the silence with the wonders she found in the dank corners of her mansion she was constantly stuck in.

But the Entity wasn’t allows watching her, a few times she had been able to escape and explore the forest that seemed endless. The vast realm held many secrets for her to explore, and Corvus felt excited by the opportunities that it presented. Because turning into a crow took lots of energy, she would often just walk instead. 

The forest around her smelled crisp, like the snow in the dead of winter. It reminded her of warm fires and even warmer body pressed against her side, curled into a blanket and staring at the furnace. Corvus rustled the feathers on her back, shaking the distant memory away. 

It wasn’t that the memories were bad in any way, just… different. Whenever she managed to grab a distant memory of her past life, she felt a sense of longing and loneliness. If she digged deep enough, she would find anger and despair so she tried to shake off the feelings when they came. Some seemed to stick more than others, visions of pain and fear along with them. It made Corvus terrified of what happened to her or what she did in her past life.

Her heart ached, and she scowled. The memories she earned were always more lonely than the ones she received from the Entity, much to her distaste. Corvus stopped, quitely wrapping her arms around herself, waiting for the feelings to fade. After a minute she huffed, and began to begin the transformation process to fly instead of walk. Despite the ache in her chest, she wanted to know more about what had happened. Corvus wanted to know where she was, who was with her.

Because she was so deep in thought, she wasn’t looking where she was flying and slammed directly into a pole. She gave a hoarse rattle, getting up slowly as to not cause anymore pain. She adjusted her feathers and prepared to take flight again, but stopped. The area she was in was… familiar. The flashing of red and blue lights almost blinded her, and she turned away. Tall houses stood before her, and she could hear the hum of a generator near by. She quietly waddles over to the noise, noticing a survivor on the gen. With a grunt, they managed to finish the gen, quickly running from the area as to not be caught. 

_ This is wrong, _ Corvus thought.  _ There shouldn’t be any survivors in this realm, unless- _ Almost as if on cue, a creepy tone echoed through the neighborhood, causing chills to go down her spine, ruffling her feathers. She was in a trial. She was in some other killers trial when she shouldn’t have been. This could cause massive trouble with the Entity if it ever found out. She turned to leave, but spotted the masked man making his way towards her, possibly to find the survivor on the generator. She hopped out of his way, giving a rude caw as he pushed by. He turned suddenly, glaring at the bird. 

Corvus jumped slightly, not expecting him to have actually acknowledged her. Huddling in on herself, she watched the man intensely; However the sound of a generator being finished rang from the empty streets, and Michael’s attention was suddenly redirected to the sound, he eyes leaving the small crow. Corvus took this moment to fly off, not looking where she was going. When she turned her head to see if the man, she immediately hit another steel pole. 

Her sore head was now throbbing with pain. Corvus really needed to look where she was flying, but the fact it happened twice had really pissed her off now. “MOTHERFUCKER, WHAT THE FUCK?? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?? WHY IS THIS HERE?? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE IN LIFE? FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, ASSHOLE. I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON DICK.” She cursed, but that was only what she thought she sounded like. To the masked man, the crow that had face planted straight into a light pole was now loudly cawing at it and making offensive gestures with its wings. 

Corvus straightened up, embarrassed about losing her cool and not taking the more ‘ladylike’ approach instead. It wasn’t until she was about to fly off again, this time paying attention to what’s in front of her, she heard muffled breathing behind her. Turning slowly, she saw the man in overalls looking down at her, his head tilted. Corvus let out a small caw, dragging her wings inward.  _ This was going to be hard to explain, _ She thought.

 

 


End file.
